Megaforce with a twist
by dueling god
Summary: Zack Oliver Son of ranger legends Tommy and Kimberly Oliver has a pretty normal life, Or does he? Gia/OC
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: Power rangers belongs to Saban

* * *

Eightteen-year-old Zack Oliver was in his room typing on his laptop. Zack was a dark brown-haired, greenish-blue eyed teenager with a height of six feet. He was usually a talented kid with technology and had some pretty decent grades in school, he was also a thrid degree black belt.

Zack was in his room looking at his father's laptop watching a video diary. "I told you not to look at that son." Zack looked up to see a man in his early 40's with a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He also had a little got'e on his chin with spiky hair and a beautiful woman wearing a pink shirt and skirt she had brown hair and a smile on her were Tommy and Kimberly Oliver two power rangers legends.

"Well you should leave it locked dad I'm mean someone could at it and see you're a power ranger" Zack said with a grin

"Was Zack not anymore"Zack then got up off his bed and said " You know watching that video make me wish I was ranger. That would be so cool!"

Tommy and Kim look at each other and then chuckled as Kim said "Who knows maybe someday it'll happen now hurry up you'll be late for your first of school." Zack then got his backpack gave his parents a hug then went to the bus.

* * *

Zack's bus got to school he was about to get off when he heard " "Hey kid, wake up! you're gonna be late on your first day back," shouted the bus driver.

Zack saw a boy about his age wearing a green shirt black jeans and sort of 1990's hair do

"No don't want that" the boy said as he caught up to Zack as they both got of the bus.

"Nervous about the first day of school" Zack asked. The boy answered "That's one reason this is my first day at this school"

"Mine too I'm Zack Oliver " Zack introduced

"I'm Troy Burrows" Troy said shaking Zack's hand.

Zack then knew right then and now that he made a new friend.

* * *

In a science lab a teacher named Mr. Burley steps out from behind his desk. "Class lets start the year with a science brain teaser. What species will outlast all others on Earth?"

At the front of the class a girl named Emma Goodhall raises he hand. She has brown hair and is wearing a white t-shirt, a denim jacket and pink denim shorts. (seriously how can she were those short shorts!)

"Emma," said Mr. Burley indicating for her to answer.

"Insects," answered Emma," They'll survive all the bad things we're doing to the environment. Some of them have lots of legs, they'll be the last ones standing."

Across the room Noah Carver, dressed in a blue polo shirt and trousers, raised his had, straining. From behind him Jake Holling placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to placate his best friend. He is wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a black hoodie.

"Dude, calm down," said Jake," You're gonna hurt yourself."

Noah replied, looking at Emma," She's wrong, wrong wrong wrong!"

"Yes Noah, you have a different answer?" Mr. Burley asked, noticing Noah's raised hand.

"Robots. Robots powered by perpetual motion engines," said Noah.

"Robots are machines, so technically they're not a species." This came from next to Emma, it was Gia Moran, dressed in jeans, black boots, a yellow t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Beautiful and smart," said Jake.

"And wrong!" said Noah as he leaned back.

The classroom door then opened and Troy and Zack entered.

Ah, you _must be_ Troy and Zack. Nice of you to join us. Maybe you can answer our brainteaser. What species will survive all others?" Mr. Burley asked as Troy and Zack walked to two empty seats, next to each other.

"Us, humans." Troy answered as he set his satchel bag on the back of his seat.

"How's that Troy?" asked Mr. Burley.

"If humans work together we can overcome anything," said Troy.

"What about you Zack?"

"I agree with Troy,humans have existed on earth for 265 million years thanks to evolution and I know for a fact that we can survive."

"Okay…interesting, I-I certainly hope Troy and Zack are right." Mr. Burley said.

Gia and Emma then turned to take a look at Zack, Troy noticed then tapped Zack's arm and said "Dude I think those girls are looking at you."

Zack turned his head to see Gia and Emma looking at him. Zack then smiled and winked at them as he heard them giggle " This is going to be a fun year." Zack said.

* * *

Hovering over Earth was a giant alien battleship, on the bridge stood three insect-like monsters.

"Where are we to attack next?" asked the monster in charge.

"Admiral Malkor, we are to attack and conquer Earth," replied a general.

"Very good General Vrak," said Malkor, he pointed to the other monster," General Creepox, go now and prepare the Loogies to attack, then scout the planet."

"As you wish, Admiral," said Creepox, leaving.

* * *

Later after all the classes had finished for the day Troy and Zack were walking alongside Gia and Emma, chatting with them, although The girls seemed to be speaking more than Zack.

The four walked to their lockers, which were very close together. Zack turned to watch Noah and Jake open their lockers on the opposite..

"So, you coming to Ernie's Brainfreeze?" Gia asked Zack

"Ernie?" said Zack.

"Yeah, he runs a smoothie bar in town," explained Emma," Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Zack said "it's just there was a place called Ernie's Juice Bar where I used to live,"

"Oh, weird," said Gia.

'It was like Mighty Morphin' all over again, Ernie and Mr Burley I just hope dad doesn't become evil again" Zack Said

"Anyway," said Emma," I'm gonna go to Ernie's after I go to the forest, there's these rare butterflies, it's a once in a lifetime chance to see them." Emma then closed her locker and walked off down the corridor, stopping only to say goodbye.

"Are you coming?" Gia asked Troy and Zack.

"No, I've got training to do," said Troy.

"I'll go with you. Zack said to Gia

"Sweet come on" Gia said smiling

Zack began to walk away as he turn to Troy and gave him a thumbs up while grinning the Troy nodded back.

"So, you coming to Ernie's Brainfreeze?" asked Gia.

"She's going to Ernie's!" said Jake excitedly to Noah.

"Dude, you have no chance," stated Noah

"We'll see" Jake said running away.

Jake and Noah entered through the sliding doors of Ernie's Brainfreeze, Jake holding his football under his arm. As they walked to the counter Jake looked sideways at Gia and Zack, who were sitting at a table, helping each other with homework. This got Jake steamed up.

As they reached the counter Ernie stopped wiping it and looked up at the two friends. He smiled broadly when he realised who they were.

"Hey champs," said Ernie as Jake and Noah sat down, "What can I get for you?"

Noah shrugged, "The usual."

"Make it three," said Jake hurriedly, holding up three fingers, "One for each of us," he pointed to himself and Noah, "and one for the very pretty girl in the corner."

Jake turned and looked at Gia and as he turned back to face the counter, Ernie grinned again.

"Sure!" said Ernie, dragging out the word. Then he wiggled his eyebrows and turned to make the ice-creams.

Noah shook his head slowly, sighing.

Noah was watching the owner of the shop make the ice creams he and Jake had ordered. Noah spun on his chair to face the doors.

"Here you go," he said, handing one to Noah and the other two to Jake.

"Thank you," said Jake.

Ernie nodded, "Six bucks."

Jake then reached into his back pocket, looking at Gia as he did so. Noah stood up and walked over to the napkins.

Jake smiled and handed Ernie the bill, "Twenty bucks."

"Twenty bucks," repeated Ernie, surprised. Ernie took the bill and inspected it suspiciously under the light, to ensure it wasn't fake.

"I'll ring you up," said Ernie and turned to face the cash register.

Then suddenly, behind Jake, Gia disappeared in a swirl of yellow-gold energy and Zack in red energy, Their pens dropping onto the table. Jake turned around, only to see Gia and Zack were gone, he then turned to look at Noah, who disappeared in a swirl of blue before Jake could see.

Jake stood up, a confused look on his face. Then he too disappeared in a swirl of black-purple energy. Ernie then turned to give Jake his change, only to find he was gone.

Back on the rooftop Troy was just finishing his break.

Then through his bottle up in the air. He then jumped and performed a spinning kick, but before his foot could connect with the bottle he disappeared in a swirl of green.

Then suddenly Troy, Noah, Gia ,Zack and Jake slammed into a hard floor, Jake groaning at the sight of the two ice creams lying broken on the floor. Before he could move Noah's ice cream landed on his head.

"How the-" said Jake before glancing over at a guilty looking Noah.

Noah shrugged and Jake pulled the ice cream cone of his head and wiped his hair with his jacket.

"What just happened?" asked Noah, climbing to his feet, closely followed by the others.

"I'm not sure, but it was scientifically impossible, and awesome," said Noah, answering his own question.

"How did we end up here?" asked Troy, looking around.

"Just where is here?" added Gia, walking up to Troy's side as Jake was grinning at her goofily.

"It worked, it worked!" cried a little robot, whizzing past the others.

"What is that?" asked Jake as Noah bent down to study it.

"Wow! An old school robot!" exclaimed Noah, "Just like in the movies!"

"Old school!" screeched the robot, zapping Noah's hand and wheeling itself away.

Then a series of lights came on, revealing small plastic figures of every single past power ranger. The main lights then came on lighting up a large room, filled with electronic equipment.

"What's happening?" asked Jake, as he and the others looked around. "Ooooh, freaky tiki!" he continued, stepping forward, "I don't believe it!"

Troy stepped forward to look at the figures lining the walls. He then looked directly at the figure of the Quantum Ranger, remembering his physic dream on the bus.

"I've seen these before," said Troy, "In my dreams."

Seeing all this made Zack exicted

Then a booming voice came from the tiki head on the wall, "WELCOME HUMANS."

Troy, Noah, Gia Zack and Jake stepped back in shock.

"I AM GOSEI, YOUR LIVES ARE ABOUT TO CHANGE FOREVER. MY MENTOR, ZORDON, PLACED ME HERE TO BE THE GUARDIAN OF THIS PLANET. I AM OF THE EARTH, AND EMBODY ITS GREAT AND MYSTICAL POWERS."

"Guardian?" asked Troy.

"I ONLY AWAKEN WHEN THE EARTH IS FACED WITH AN EXTRAORDINARY THREAT."

"Uh, whoever you are, you look like something on one of my dad's Hawaiian shirts," joked Jake.

"I TOOK THIS FAMILIAR FORM TO COMMUNICATE WITH HUMANS. THIS IS A PERILOUS TIME FOR MANKIND. THE EARTH NEEDS YOU."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Gia.

"ALIENS HAVE ALREADY LANDED AND YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO PROTECT IT."

Behind the others Emma teleported in and landed on her back.

"Talking tiki and now aliens," said Jake, "you gotta be kidding me."

"He's not kidding!" said Emma, causing the others to spin around.

Gia and Zack ran over and pulled Emma up off the ground.

"Emma? You're mixed up in this too?" she asked.

"I saw this. Just before, whatever just happened."

Emma showed the others the picture of Creepox she took.

Gia turned to Gosei, "What gives? This can't be real."

"YOUR SKEPTICISM IS HEALTHY. BUT THIS IS ALL TOO REAL. YOU HAVE BEEN CAREFULLY SELECTED TO FORM A TEAM IN A LONG TRADITION OF THE POWER RANGERS TENSOU, SHOW THEM."

"What? Oh yes, on screen!" said Tensou, who then began to slip on Jake's broken ice creams.

"Activated."

The pink screen in front of Emma then came on and began showing clips of her riding her BMX bike.

"EMMA. YOU'RE NOT ONLY A GREAT BMX CYCLIST, BUT YOU ALSO TRULY CARE ABOUT THE ENVIRONMENT. YOU'D GO TO GREAT LENGTHS TO TAKE CARE OF IT. YOU SHALL SOAR UP FROM THE FLAMES LIKE A PHOENIX AND BE THE PINK RANGER."

"Pink is my favourite colour. But what's this Ranger deal?" asked Emma, looking at the others.

"NOAH. YOUR THIRST FOR KNOWLEDGE IS UNEQUALED. OUR FUTURE DEPENDS ON THE GREAT SCIENTIFIC MINDS LIKE YOURS. AS THE BLUE RANGER, YOU'RE ATTACKS WILL BITE WITH THE FORCE OF A SHARK."

As Gosei was talking the blue screen began to show Noah doing some experiments.

"THERE IS NO ONE WITH THE BOUNDLESS ATHLETICISM AND ENTHUSIASM TO MATCH YOU JAKE. I AM MAKING YOU THE BLACK RANGER WHO WILL FIGHT WITH THE STEALTH OF A SNAKE."

As Gosei was talking the black screen lit up, to show Jake playing soccer. Jake spun his ball in his hands and laughed.

"THE THERE IS GIA. YOU ARE CALM UNDER PRESSURE, AND PURSUE EXCELLENCE WITH THE FEROCITY OF A TIGER. YOU WILL BE THE YELLOW RANGER."

As Gosei was talking the yellow screen lit up, to show Gia solving a mathematical equation.

"TROY, YOUR DRIVE AND COMMITMENT, AS WELL AS YOUR POWER AND SKILL ARE FORMIDABLE. YOU ATTACK WITH THE POWER OF A CROCODILE. YOU WILL BE THE GREEN RANGER AND SECOND-IN-COMMAND TO THE TEAM."

"AS FOR YOU ZACK, YOUR PURITY OF SPIRIT AND STRENGTH ARE THE RESULT OF INCREDIBLE DISCIPLINE. SINCE YOU HAVE MET ADVERSITY IN YOUR LIFE WITH GREAT SKILL, YOU SHALL BE THE RED RANGER AND LIKE THE DRAGON YOU WILL SERVE AS THE TEAM'S LEADER AND MENTOR".

Zack couldn't believe what was going on, not only was he going to be a ranger but was the leader too.

"Who are they?" Noah said, pointing to the many figures of the past Rangers.

"LINING THE ROOM YOU CAN SEE THE RANGERS WHO CAME BEFORE YOU. NOW YOU SHALL FORM A NEW TEAM. EACH OF YOU WILL BE GIVEN ACCESS TO EXTRAORDINARY POWERS THAT WILL HELP YOU PROTECT THE EARTH."

Their morphers then appeared suspended in the air, in front of the team of rangers.

"THOSE ARE YOUR MORPHERS. WITH THEM, YOU WILL MORPH INTO MEGA RANGERS. YOU WILL WIELD POWER CARDS THAT WILL UNLOCK SPECIAL WEAPONS AND ABILITIES. AND, YOU SHALL COMMAND MIGHTY MACHINES CALLED MEGAZORDS."

"Morphers? Power Cards? MegaZords? All this tech, how do we use it?" asked Noah.

"ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME."

"If the earth is under attack, and you think we're the ones to protect it, we're in!" Troy said.

"MEGA FORCE, YOUR MISSION STARTS NOW."

As Gosei said this the rangers teleported away in their colours.

* * *

The rangers then landed roughly in the middle of town.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Zack to the team.

"I guess so," replied Noah.

The sound of screaming then entered the rangers' ears.

"Look!" Emma shouted, pointing to where the sounds were coming from.

Groups of the green/yellow coloured aliens from earlier were attacking the people in the street.

"Uh, aliens?" suggested Jake.

"Fascinating!" exclaimed Noah.

"Forget that, they're bad news!" said Troy, stepping forward.

"Foot soldiers are always bad news!" said Ton sarcastically.

"Hey! What do ya think you're doing?" Jake asked to the Loogies, causing Gia to glare at him.

"Uh, I'm guessing the aliens don't come in peace," said Noah walking in between Jake and Gia.

The Loogies then charged at the rangers.

"Emma, watch out!" shouted Gia as the Loogies grabbed Emma.

oah ran off, away from the battle. Troy knocked two Loogies to the ground and called, "Jake behind you!"

Before Jake could react Gia kicked one of the attacking Loogies in the chest knocking it over in the process. She then ran off, Jake and Troy following behind.

Zack rolled over a car and jumped back on the hood of another car. He then launched himself from it, knocking the Loogie in front of him down.

Troy leaped over a group of Loogies and turned invisible. He then attacked the confused Loogies, taking them out.

Noah dodged behind a car, trying to get away from the Loogies. A Loogie was then thrown, unconscious, next to him by Troy.

"Fascinating!" he exclaimed and was then attacked by a Loogie sneaking up on him. Noah stood up, knocking the Loogie down and span around, taking another Loogie out with his bag.

Emma was still struggling with the Loogies that had grabbed her, when she used a nearby car to somersault over the Loogies, breaking their grip. Emma then used her camera to blind the Loogies and knock them down.

"Nice!" exclaimed Emma, before running off.

Jake then used his soccer ball to defeat the Loogies attacking him. Seeing that Gia was being snuck up on, he kicked his ball at the Loogie, taking it down. Whilst celebrating, Jake was thrown into the side of a car.

The Loogies then began to firing lasers at the rangers, blasting them all back.

Zack had no problem taking the loogies he had taken out ten of them himself then he ran over to the team to check on them

"Are you all alright?" Zack asked

The team nodded.

"They're closing in on us!" said Gia.

"Gosei told us the morphers would give us power," said Zack, "Let's use them!"

The others stood up and joined Zack, who said, "Follow my lead!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

The Rangers then took out their morphers, inserted their newly formed cards, andpushed them in while crying out-

"GO GO MEGAFORCE! HA!"

On the last syllable of their words, the rangers closed the bottom section of their morphers.

"MEGAFORCE RED!"

"MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"MEGAFORCE PINK!"

"MEGAFORCE GREEN!"

"MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS NEVER SURRENDER!"

All the rangers then charged except Gia and Jake.

"It's time for our new weapons!" said Gia.

She took out a card from her belt, and inserted the card into her morpher.

"Uh, got it! Good call!" said Jake, repeating what Gia did.

As soon as they slid the cards in, Gosei's voice echoed, "SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!"

"TIGER CLAW!"

"SNAKE AXE!"

Gia and Jake then did a front flip into battle, slashing the Loogies.

"My turn!" cried Noah, placing his card in his morpher and closing it.

"SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!"

"SHARK BOWGUN!"

Noah then summoned his Shark Bowgun.

"Nice Noah!" commented Emma, repeating what Noah did.

"SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!"

"PHOENIX SHOT!"

She then also summoned her weapon, the Phoenix Shot.

"Mind if I crash the party!" called Troy, placing his card in his morpher and closing it.

"SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!"

"CROC HAMMER!"

Troy then grabbed the newly materialised weapon from the air and swinging it a nearby Loogie, disintegrating it.

"Last but not least," Zack said, "Summon Battle Gear! Dragon Sword!"

The rangers kept fighting the Loogies as best they could, but more and more kept appearing.

"Keep bringing the fight to them!" Zack told the team.

"What choice do we have?" shouted Jake.

"Mega Quake!"

Gia and Jake then slammed their weapons onto the ground causing a massive tremor to create a crack in the ground where many of the Loogies fell into. Noah then fired with his weapon to stop a Loogie from attacking the Black and Yellow Rangers.

"Nice shot Noah!" said Jake.

Noah jumped off of the ledge and continued firing until he was at Gia and Jake's postion.

"I'm loving this Bowgun."

Troy then fired jets of water at the Loogies, knocking them back. Noah then summoned a large wave of water, washing away the Loogies.

The Loogies would've fired at the Black, Yellow, Blue, and Green Rangers had it not been for Emma who flew down and saved them from being fired at.

"Whoa, Emma!" exclaimed Jake, shocked by Emma's ability.

"Ta-da! I can't believe I can fly!" gushed the Pink Ranger.

"Did you see what I just did?" Noah asked.

"We saw, but Gia will tell you I was the star of the show," said Jake smugly.

"We all did well," said Gia.

"Uh oh!" exclaimed Emma as more Loogies appeared.

"Guys, we need Zack!" cried Noah.

"Here he comes!" Jake said.

A red tornado came spiralling from the ledge of a building, destroyed most of the Loogies, and turned back into Zack.

"These powers are amazing!" he said.

"Nice moves!" Gia said.

"Look sharp!" Zack said as the team charged at the Loogies that were left.

Just then, Scaraba, the rock beetle monster came rolling on a giant boulder, terrorizing the other people.

"Hey monster!" Jake called.

"You mean me?" replied Scaraba innocently.

"Leave those folks alone!" called Jake.

"You can scare them, but we're not afraid," said Zack, taking a step forward.

"So much for wreck-and-roll! Attack!" shouted Scaraba, summoning yet more Loogies.

"We'll protect the Earth, no matter what it takes!" Zack said.

"POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE!"

"You really wanna fight? Then fine! Loogies, attack!" cackled the monster.

"RANGERS!" Gosei's voice then echoed again, "IT IS TIME TO CALL ON YOUR MEGA BLASTERS!"

"Zack, let's do it!" said Noah.

Each of the Rangers then produce another card, similar to the ones from before.

"Good call!"

"MEGA BLASTER ACTIVATE!"

Each Ranger then held a laser blaster with their Zord's head on the tip.

"Okay, let's fry these Loogies!" Gia said.

The Loogies then charged at the rangers.

"It's on!" called Zack.

The rangers then flipped into battle and after only a short time, they had defeated the attacking Loogies.

"Way to go guys!" cheered Zack.

"I'll crush you!" Scaraba said as he rolled his boulder.

"Hey! Take out that ball!"Zack said.

The Rangers then combined the beams to blow up the rock which Scaraba came flying off.

"You punks are _mega forcing_ me to loose my lunch!" cried the monster.

Scaraba's chest piece then began to rotate counterclockwise and out came an array of fireballs which the Rangers destroyed easily, but there were some close calls.

"WHAT?" shouted Scaraba, surprised that the humans were holding out against him this long.

"Let's call on the Mega Weapons!" Zack commanded.

"WEAPONS ACTIVATE!"

"I've got fancy weapons too!" said Scaraba desperately before throwing a duo of blue fireballs that looked as if they hit, but instead-

"Sky Strike!" Emma and Zack said as they flew out of the attack as Emma used her Phoenix Shot which made a major dent in Scaraba; Zack then topped it off with a slash from the Dragon Sword.

"That's how you do it!" Gia cheered.

She ran to attack Scaraba to which Jake followed. Scaraba tried frying her with lasers that came out of his eyes, but she raised her Tiger Claw. The laser hit the weapon and deflected back at Scaraba.

Jake jumped up and slashed Scaraba before Gia attacked in a similar manner. Noah then charged, jumped up, and did a forward-backflip as he shot energy blasts with his Bowgun. Troy followed up with a brutal smash from his hammer.

Once the Rangers were gathered, Zack gave the final command before the monster would be destroyed.

"Now time to show true Mega Power!"

"COMBINE!"

The rangers then formed the Mega Force Blaster.

"MEGA FORCE BLASTER!"

"Wh-Whoa!"

"SKY POWER, ENERGISE!" shouted Emma and Zack.

"LAND POWER, ENERGISE!" called Jake and Gia.

"SEA POWER, ENERGISE!" cried Noah and Troy.

"MEGA FORCE BLASTER, READY!"

Energy began to flow through the massive blaster, and built up at the tip to where it fired when the Rangers called out-

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"

Three symbols that resembled the ones on each Ranger's uniform, which combined to make the final blow; Scaraba had no chance and exploded almost instantly.

"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win!" said Zack.

* * *

Later, the Rangers returned to the Command Center and were greeted by Gosei and Tensou.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON A JOB WELL DONE!" boomed Gosei.

"But," Noah said stepping forward, "we were just lucky this time."

"LUCK HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT. YOU ROSE TO THE OCCASION AND UNLOCKED YOUR POWERS. DO NOT DOUBT YOURSELVES. YOU WERE CHOSEN AND FOR GOOD REASONS. THIS MORNING YOU WERE JUST REGULAR KIDS LEADING NORMAL LIVES, BUT NOW YOU MUST MASTER YOUR NEW POWERS AND LIVE EXTRAORDINARY LIVES."

"This has to be the craziest first day of school ever. But I think we're prepared to do our part." Zack said, stepping forward as Noah did earlier.

"I'm not so sure." interrupted Emma.

The others turned to face Emma.

"The helmet does mess up my hair." she continued.

Seeing the rangers' shocked faces she said, "Just kidding."

The others all laughed lightly with relief.

"We're _forced_ to be reckoned with." Jake said to Noah.

"Yes. You are the Power Rangers Megaforce." Gosei agreed.

Troy was the first to put his fist forward. Jake and Noah followed, as did the girls. Zack put his fist forward last,

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS! NEVER SURRENDER!"

* * *

There u have folks the first chapter now if u noticed Emma and Gia both have their eye on Zack so i'm giving the power to see who Zack should be with and why. eitheir post a comment or pm me. see ya bye


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:not mine

* * *

After the new rangers left Zack went home to tell his parents what happened.

"MOM DAD guess what happened today!" Zack said with excitement.

"What happened?" Kim asked

"I'm a power ranger but not just any ranger I"m the red ranger!"

Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other with worry.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, then Tommy looked at Zack and said "son you know you're putting your life at risk."

"I know but this has been my dream and I want to do it to make you both proud"

Tom and Kim looked at each other again when Kim said "Alright just be careful ok honey?"

"I will I promise" Zack said hugging his parents "I'll make you proud"

"You already have" Tommy said

* * *

The next day at school

* * *

"Quieten down! Quieten down!" shouted Mr. Burley as he walked around the class handing out sheets of paper, "This is a Pop Quiz on everything we have done in the last two weeks, you have 45 minutes. Begin!"

With this he walked to his chair behind his desk and sat down.

Jake leaned forward to whisper to Noah, "Dude, I hate Pop Quizzes! Why does he make us do them?"

"Calm down Jake!" said Noah, turning around, "You know it all, just write it down."

Jake sighed but sat back down and began to write at breakneck speed. At the same time Mr. Burley picked up a Rubix Cube from his desk and began to try and solve, with little success.

On the other side of classroom Troy was sat next to Zack

Zack wrote his mind wandered back to the confrontation with one of Malkor's goons earlier that morning on his jog.

_Zack ran through the woods, jumping over roots and logs and avoid tree trunks when suddenly a large blast of red light hit the ground, throwing up smoke. Once it had cleared Zack could see that it was Creepox._

"_Hello Red Ranger," spoke the monster._

"_You!" hissed Zack, assuming a fighting stance._

"_I'm here to destroy you, Zack Oliver," taunted Creepox, _

_Zack frowned, "I won't fight you, we humans are stronger than we look!"_

"_A misguided belief," spoke Creepox, "We can finish this later!"_

_With that Creepox once again became a beam of red light and shot back up into the heavens._

Back at the class both Gia and Jake had finished their Pop Quizzes and they both stood up to hand them in, Noah staring at the back of Jake confused as Jake didn't usually complete the quiz within the time limit, let alone early.

Both the Yellow and Black Rangers reached the desk at the same time and Jake took a step back to allow her to put her paper down first. Jake then placed his paper and followed Gia, who was leaving the room.

Ten minutes later the bell sounded causing the now sleeping Mr. Burley fall out of his chair and onto the floor. The hoards of student stamped to place their paper on the desk and leave the room. Once they had left Noah stood and walked over to the desk. He bent down and helped Mr. Burley to his feet.

"Oh, thank you Noah!" spoke Mr. Burley as he picked up the papers from the desk and left the room.

Once he had left Noah noticed Mr. Burley have left his scarf behind. It was on the floor so it must have been knocked there when Mr. Burley woke up.

* * *

High above the surface of Earth, the giant Warstar Imperial Ship floated. On board Vrak was stood, looking down on Earth.

Then Malkor burst through the doors to the Command Centre and sat on the throne. Vrak couldn't believe his family had assigned him to babysitting the buffoon, Malkor, who was only attacking this backwater as a distraction for the rest of the Warstar Empire take other planets under their control.

"Vrak!" shouted Malkor, "Do you have anything for me?"

"Yes Admiral," answered Vrak, "Yuffo, he is a scientist; his research on humans would be useful to have."

"You suggest sending him down to study human?" clarified Malkor.

"Yes, he could also kidnap someone close to the rangers," said Malkor.

"Excellent idea, see to it at once," ordered Malkor.

"Yes, Admiral," spoke Vrak as he left the Command Centre to find Yuffo.

* * *

Stood at her locker was Gia, staring at her morpher, contemplating what she had got herself into.

Suddenly she her a shifting noise at her side that did not sound like Emma. Gia hurriedly slammed her locker door shut and turned to face the person next to her.

It was Jake; Gia sighed and glared at the Black Ranger.

"I nearly had a heart attack," said Gia, "I thought someone had seen my morpher."

"Umm, sorry," apologised Jake.

Gia's face softened a little and she spoke, "Its fine, just don't do it again."

Jake held up his hands in a sign of defeat.

"Good," smiled Gia.

"Sooooo..." said Jake, dragging out the word.

"Yes?" questioned Gia tiredly.

"Would you like to go to Ernie's for lunch?" asked Jake quickly, "Not as a date, I wouldn't do that. But as, err, friends-"

Gia smiled softly before hardening her face, "Sure."

Jake grinned broadly, "Cool, here I'll take your bag."

Jake picked up Gia's discarded bag from the floor and swung it over his shoulder.

"You okay with that?" asked Gia, "It's kinda heavy."

"I'm fine," assured Jake and the two rangers walked down the corridor, Jake chatting away.

* * *

Five minutes earlier, Emma, Troy and Zack all came out of Mr. Burley's classroom.

"Hey, sorry gotta run," said Zack as he set off running.

"Just don't be late for class!" called Troy after the Red Ranger's retreating figure.

"Where's he off to?" asked Emma as she and Troy began walking towards the cafeteria.

"I'm not really sure," answered Troy, "It's like he's searching for something."

The entered the cafeteria and began to fill their trays with their lunch.

"So, how come Gia never seems to eat at school?" asked Troy as he sat down at a table, Emma across from him.

"Urgh! It's the fact that about 99 percent of all the guys in this school are drooling over her," said Emma, "She just can't stand the attention."

"Must be tough," commented Troy.

"Yeah, you, Noah, Zack and are the only ones who aren't like that," continued Emma.

* * *

Jake and Gia were walking down the street when "So now that we're teammates think we should get to know each other a bit more"

Gia sighed and stopped, "Jake, you're a really nice guy infacted I think your " started Gia as she saw flying Mini UFOs

"Out of this world!" Gia said as she tired to reach her bag on Jake's back.

Jake on the other hand was exicted "Wow I didn't see this coming"

Mini UFOs were flying around and were catching people with nets. Jake and Gia quickly dropped behind a tree as one came zooming by.

"Umm, that's not good," said Jake.

"You don't say," whispered Gia sarcastically.

The five UFOs then stop catching people and flew off in the direction of the beach.

"Let's follow them," said Jake and stood up to follow.

"What's about the others," suggest Gia, putting a hand on Jake's arm.

"If we contact them now, we'll lose the monster," replied Jake.

Gia nodded and the two rangers set off running after the UFOs.

What they didn't see was Zack watching and following them.

* * *

Jake and Gia ran along after the UFOs, struggling to keep up.

Gia pulled out her morpher, "Ready?"

Jake grinned and copied Gia actions, "And don't you know it!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

Jake and Gia quickly morphed and sped up, thanks to the energy from the suits. Then the UFOs disappeared over the cliffs before the beach.

On the beach the five UFOs deposited its nets containing the captured people. Jake and Gia leapt off the cliff and landed in front of the nets.

Jake summoned his ax and prepared to cut the nets, but before he could a blast of energy hit him, knocking him back. Gia quickly helped him to his feet as the five UFOs came together to form an oddly shaped monster.

"Now he is ugly," commented Jake, holding his chest.

"Only a face a mother could love," added Gia.

"Hello Rangers! I am Yuffo, the scientist! I captured some of your humans for experiments, and you're never getting them back!" boasted Yuffo.

"No chance!" shouted Jake and before Yuffo could stop him he leapt forward and slashed down on the nets with his Snake Ax. All five nets were ripped open and the captured people quickly fled.

"Grr, you've damaged my plan," said Yuffo, "I'll just have to capture some more humans. Loogies, keep them busy!"

As Yuffo said this over fifty Loogies appeared out of thin air and began to attack the two rangers. Yuffo gave a twisted smile and once again split into the UFOs and flew off.

"Oh, well isn't this just great!" muttered Jake sarcastically.

Jake and Gia leapt into battle, double teaming their opponents, but there was too many for just the two of them to handle.

"Okay, now would be a good time to cal the others," said Jake, regretting his earlier decision.

"You don't say!" shouted Gia as she pulled her morpher from her belt to call the others when they heard a familiar voice.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!"

"MEGA FORCE RED!"

It was Zack who lept in the air and started to blast some loogies."You guys ok? Zack asked "Yeah thanks to you" Gia said happily.

"Whatever" Jake said taking out more loogies

Noah stood outside the door to Mr. Burley's office, scarf in hand. He knocked on the door quickly in hope of making sure returning scarf didn't take too long. He wanted to return to talking to Lucy before lunch ended.

The door opened and Mr. Burley's head popped out, "Oh, Noah, my boy, come inside."

Noah entered the door and looked around, noting a whole wall devoted to conspiracies theories.

"You left your scarf in class," said Noah placed the article on the desk.

"Oh, thank you, Noah," spoke Mr. Burley, picking up his still unsolved Rubix Cube. He played with it for a few seconds before throwing it down on the desk.

Noah turned to look at conspiracy-filled wall and asked, "Is that the Roswell Incident?"

"Oh yes, it is," replied, "Are you a fan?"

"Yes, yes I am," answered Noah.

"It's great to see someone as young as yourself with the same passion as myself," said Mr. Burley as he walked towards the wall. Noah picked up the Rubix Cube and began fiddling with it.

Outside the window the UFOs flew into view and formed Yuffo. The alien looked around for his target and quickly found her. He used his nets to snag the girl and pull her towards him. She put up a good fight but Yuffo soon held a claw to her throat.

"Oh my goodness, an alien!" exclaimed Mr. Burley as he saw Yuffo.

Noah looked up from the Rubix Cube and looked out the window.

He was just going to have to do unmorphed. Noah quickly pulled the office door and set off running down the corridor.

"Noah?" spoke Mr. Burley, turning around to see Noah have left, leaving the Rubix Cube on the desk, solved.

Back at the beach the Loogies were still over whelming the Red,Black and Yellow Rangers until a large blast hit a group of the foot soldiers. Zack Jake and Gia looked up to see Troy and Emma stood on the cliff, already morphed, with their weapons drawn. The two rangers leapt down and joined the battle against the Loogies.

"You're going down!" shouted the Blue Ranger as he was stood on the cliff edge, his Bowgun pointed at the monster.

"Just try and stop me," cackled Yuffo.

"Gladly," stated Noah, before leaping off the cliff and landing in front of Yuffo.

Yuffo swung his arm at Noah, who quickly dodged it. The monster launched a series of attacks all of which Noah avoided bar the last. The blast hit Noah in the chest squarely, sending him flying back. He hit the ground and demorphed.

"Quick, lets take him out with the MegaBlaster," commanded Zack.

The six rangers put their weapons together, Jake adding Noah's discarded Bowgun to it.

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"

The MegaBlaster fired and struck Yuffo, destroying him.

"Whew, I really didn't like him," commented Jake as he helped Noah to his feet.

Suddenly a flock of Zombats zoomed down and connected with the remains of Yuffo. The monster's body began to reassemble itself and grew to a massive size.

"Like that wasn't predictable," deadpanned Zack.

Noah stumbled forward, his body battered from two one-on-one battles with Yuffo, preparing to morph.

Jake grabbed Noah's arm, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Noah nodded in reply.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

A flash of light emanated from Noah, fading to reveal the Blue Ranger.

"RANGERS! I AM SENDING YOU SOME NEW CARDS WHICH WILL HELP YOU FIGHT THE MONSTER! THEY WILL SUMMON YOUR MECHAZORDS!" came Gosei's voice over the morphers.

Then the card holder on the belt of the ranger costumes glowed and popped open, revealing a card.

The six rangers extracted them and looked at them.

"They look like the cards for the MegaBlaster," said Noah, "But they're blank!"

As if hearing Noah's words the cards glowed and pictures of zords appeared upon them.

"They're zords," exclaimed Noah.

"Really," spoke Gia sarcastically.

"Let's just call them already!" said Jake, staring at the towering Yuffo above them.

Zack nodded to the other rangers and they fell into a line.

"MORPHERS READY!"

The rangers spun their morphers around, placing their cards in, and shut them.

"GOSEI DRAGON, ACTIVATE!"

"GOSEI PHOENIX, ACTIVATE!"

"GOSEI SNAKE, ACTIVATE!"

"GOSEI TIGER ACTIVATE!"

"GOSEI SHARK, ACTIVATE!

"GOSEI CROC, ACTIVATE!"

Just outside the city of Angel Grove a large building stood at the top of a hill, this was the original Command Center. The Mechazords Bay doors opened and six zords drove out, leaving four more behind.

The red zord was modelled off both a dragon and a commercial passenger jet, pink off a fighter jet and phoenix, black off a train and snake, yellow off a digger and tiger, blue off a submarine and a shark and the green zord was based off a crocodile and a seaplane.

The six zords teleported as the rangers did and reappeared at the beach at which the battle was currently taking place.

"You're going down rangers!" shouted Yuffo, still towering over the rangers.

The monster made to stamp on the rangers but the Mechazords automatically fired their weapons, causing Yuffo to stumble back.

"Now, they are cool!" called Jake, excited.

"Let's go rangers!" ordered Zack.

The six rangers leapt to incredible heights, thanks to their ranger suits, and landed in the cockpits of their respective zords.

"See if you can catch me now!" shouted before breaking into around fifty different UFOs, the Zombats had upgraded his abilities.

"Ready for some target practice?" asked Zack, making an out of character joke.

"Did he make a-" started Jake, but he was interrupted by Gia.

"Just aim and fire!"

With that the six zords broke formation and began to fire at the UFOs. Zack and Emma worked together to force the UFOs into the way of the others weapons. Jake and Gia used their lasers to shoot down any UFOs they could.

Noah dived his zord below the surface and shot up out of the water, using the zord as a brute force weapon to smash into the UFOs.

Troy quickly lifted the zord off the water surface and into the air, ramming into the UFOs like Noah was. In a short time only one UFO remained, which landed back on the ground and turned into Yuffo.

"Let's put them together!" commanded Zack.

The six zords came together to form the Gosei Great Megazord, the Yellow and Black Zords formed the legs, the Blue and Pink Zords were the arms, the Red Zord became the head/body and the Green Zord split apart to form extra armour and a jet pack on the back.

"SHOTGUN!" cried Jake as the rangers teleported into the new cockpit.

Zack and Jake were positioned at the front two seats, with Gia and Troy slightly set back at the sides and Emma and Noah further back and along.

The Megazord quickly summoned its sword and began to slash at Yuffo. The monster used its arms in an attempt to protect itself but it was failing miserably.

"I think it's time we took you out once and for all!" exclaimed Zack as he summoned his Dynamic Victory Charge Card and placed it inside his morpher.

"AERO SLASH!" shouted Zack as the sword began to glow bright red.

The Megazord lifted the sword aloft and brought it down, striking Yuffo in the chest.

"No!" cried Yuffo, "I can't be defeated! Not like this!"

Despite his cries Yuffo's body began to rip itself apart until he exploded in a blaze of fire.

* * *

I'M PROUD OF YOU RANGERS YOU HAVE PROVEN YOU ARE STRONGER AS A TEAM. Gosei boomed

The rangers all thanked Gosei as Zacked looked at Gia and said You and that bone head shouldn't have gone alone you know that right?"

Gia blushed and said yeah we'll never go alone again promise"

"Good" Zack said as the team went home as Gia thought _"why do I feel this way around_ Zack?

* * *

ok yall there's chapter two post and tell me what ya think oh and by the way the votes are in Zack Will be with...GIA!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:not mine (or can you feel the love tonight by Elton john)

* * *

Noah turned back to the computer to see had an alert. Opening it up he saw it was a video call from Emma and Gia.

He clicked on the notification and Emma and Gia's faces appeared on the screen, Ernie's in the background.

"Hey Noah!" exclaimed Emma, waving.

"Hey," replied Noah.

"I see you got the video capabilities working," commented Gia.

"It took awhile, but the Harwood Social Hub is online, it's already got 75 users," explained Noah.

"Wow, that's great!" spoke Emma.

"Sorry Noah, we've got to get going we need to be back at school," excused Gia.

"Sure, see you soon," said Noah.

Just at that moment Zack came in the room luckily Gia spotted him

"Hi Zack" She said

"Oh Gia I was looking for." Zack said

"Really what do ya need?"

Zack kinda blushed and strached the back of his head.

"Well I..I know we've known each other for a short time and all but I..I wandering if you would like too Umm.."

Gia giggled "Zack are you trying to ask me out on a date?" She said smiling.

Zack blushed harder "Yes"

"I love to" said Gia.

Zack's widened in shocked "Really?!" he asked

Gia nodded

"Ok how about tonight at 7:00 O'clock"

"Sounds Good bye" chanted Emma and Gia as the video feed was cut off.

"Was that Emma and Gia?" asked Jake as he entered the lab and closed the door behind him.

Noah jumped in fright and spun around to face Jake, "Did you really have to do that?"

"Yeah so what was that about?" Jake asked

"Zack just asked Gia on a date" Noah said

Hearing that got Jake really steamed up.

"Zack can I talk alone?" Jake said

"Sure" Zack Said as he and Jake walked outside then Jake grabbed Zack's shirt color!

"Dude what the hell?!" Zack asked Jake.

"I've had with you trying Gia away from me!"

"So you think she's some kind of prize beside you need to expect she only likes you as friend besides you need to find a girl who's into the same stuff you are." Zack said as Jake let go of his shirt.

"Where can I find a girl like that?" Jake asked

"I think I know follow me" Zack said as he and Jake walked over to the soccer field.

"Right there" Zack said pointing to a girl passing a soccer ball around

She had Orange hair mid back length hanging loose, wears casual but sporty style clothing has a figure that isn't to different from Gia's.

"Whoa" Said Jake "Her name is Hayley Stefani you should go get with that sometime." Zack said

* * *

Aboard the Warstar Assault Ship, Vrak entered the throne room with a monster by his side.

"Admiral Malkor," spoke Vrak, "May I introduce you to Virox, he can spread a virus the mutates humans into Loogies under our control."

"Hmm," pondered Malkor, sat the throne, "Very well! Send him down!"

"Yes Admiral," said Vrak, as backed away and turned to leave, "I will see to it at once."

Vrak then exited the throne room, Virox following behind.

* * *

Later on Emma Troy and Gia were walking togather then Emma asked "Gia do you think that Zack might kinda like have a little crush on you?"

"Maybe" Gia said "What do you think the date is gonna be?" Emma asked

"Don't know I'm just glad I'm gonna spend time with him" Gia Said before covering he mouth

Emma Giggled "So you do like him"

Gia blushed before she saw some people turning green then to loogies.

"Whoa look at that!" She Said as Troy looked at what was happening.

Troy got out his morpher "Tensu tell Gosei we got a problem"

"Oh boy Oh boy that virus is spreading like a flu!" Tensu said panicking

Then Troy shouted "IT'S MORPHIN TIME"

"GO GO MEGA FORCE"

"MEGA FORCE GREEN"

"MEGA FORCE PINK"

"MEGA FORCE YELLOW"

"We have to find a way to help them without hurting them." Troy said

"YES TROY REMEMBER THEY ARE JUST INIASANT PEOPLE IT'S NOT THEIR FAULT THEY'VE BEEN MUTATED" Gosei Boomed

"But how?" Emma Asked

"YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND AWAY ON YOUR OWN"

"Gia look out!" Emma shouted as a loogie was coming at Gia when..

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"GO GO MEGA FORCE!"

"MEGA FORCE RED!"

It was Zack,he kicked the loogie away and checked on Gia.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked

"Yeah thanks you always show up when I need you" Gia said happily.

"Just doing my job" Zack said

* * *

Back with Jake and Noah were battling Virox when Zack,Gia,Troy,and Emma blasted him.

"Bullseye" said Emma

"Nice timing guys but what about the loogies?"

"Easy we just gathered them in one place them quratined them" Zack said

"Good work lifting that axe Noah but that sick won't stay down let's take him out" Gia said

"FURY OF THE DARGON MEGAFORCE RED!"

"FLAME'S OF THE PHIENOX MEGAFORCE PINK!"

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE MEGA FORCE BLACK!"

"CLAW OF THE TIGER MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"POWER OF THE CROCADILE MEGAFORCE GREEN!"

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS NEVER SURRENDER!"

"I'm gonna force feed you some gooie virus!" Virox shouted as he spitted fire at the rangers but got out of danger.

"Aim for his torso!" Noah shouted as he and Emma blasted him.

Then Gia and Zack Slashed him "Dragon sword!" Tiger claw!"

Then Jake and Troy both swung at Virox knocking him down.

"Alright team let's put them togather" Zack said

"COMBINE!" "MEGAFORCE BLASTER" "ENRGIZE"

"Hold on!" Virox begged.

"DIAMIC VICTORY CHARGE" said the rangers as they destroyed Virox

"Alright let's check on those people" Zack said "Right" the team agreed.

The rangers gathered at the spot where the caught the loogies.

"Ok how are we gonna break down this wall?" Zack asked

"Leave it to me" said Troy taking out his croc hammer and knocking out the wall and just as expected the loogies turned back into humans.

All the sudden Virox just became ten times bigger.

"This virus is now ten times stronger!"

"Rangers time for the zords!" Zack said as the rangers pulled out their zord cards.

"Gosei mecha zords activate!" Zack Said as the zords came by and combied into gosei great megazord.

The megazord tried to destroy Virox but his shell was to strong,then Viox took the dragon sword away and began slashing the Megazord.

Just then the shark zord grabbed the blade. "Not this time!" said Noah as his belt lite up and a new card revealed three new zords.

"Alright we got new zords! sea brothers activate!" Then three new zords appeared a manray, saw shark and hammer-head.

"Sea brothers combine" Noah said then the sea brothers combined replacing the head and arms of the megazord.

"Victory charge activate!" Noah said as the Sea great megazord charged in and destroyed Virox.

"Mega rangers that's a mega win, now that we got that out-of-the-way I got to get ready for a date tonite."

"See you at Your place Zacky" Gia said

"Dude she called me Zacky" Zack said to Troy.

* * *

Later that night Gia came over to Zack's house and knocked on the door only to be answered by Kimberly.

"Hi Mrs. Oliver I'm Gia I'm here for me and Zack's date"

"Oh you're the Gia Zack was talking about come in" Kim Said as they entered the house.

"You know You're even prettier then Zack says" said Kim

Gia blushed "He really thinks I'm pretty?"

"Oh Yeah infact he wouldn't stop talking"

Then Zack came down. "Hey Gia ready?"

"Yeah so what are we doing?" Gia Asked

"A picnic and I know the perfect spot"

"OK let's go" Gia said

"Have fun you two" Kim said as they walked out the door.

* * *

Zack and Gia arrived at the top of a hill which had a tree on it and a perfect view of the sun set.

"The sunset sure is beautiful" Said Gia

"Yeah but not as beautiful as you" Zack said

Gia blushed then she started to lean into Zack who too started to lean in then their lips met.

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best. 

Then their lips pulled away

"Wow" Zack said

"Yeah wow" Agreed Gia

"Gia I'm sorry I didn't mea-" Zack said as Gia put a finger on his lips

"Don't be it felt good"

"Then Gia will you be my girlfriend?" Zack asked

"Yes now kiss me again" Gia said as she pulled Zack into another kiss.

This looks like a beginning of a new relationship.

* * *

Done Leave a comment and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:not mine

* * *

Zack and Gia were walking through the forest while Gia was holding Zack's hand.

"It's sure beautiful today" Gia said.

"Yeah blue skies and a gental breeze on a Saturday" Zack said when saw someone in a green t-shirt,it was Troy and he looked like he was training.

"Hey I think that's Troy" Zack said as Gia spotted him too.

"Hey Troy" Zack said as Troy turned around.

"Hey Zack hey Gia" Troy said as he and Zack fist bumped.

"What's up?" Gia asked "Nothing just training" Troy responded.

"With milk jugs?, no offence dude but they're not worthy opponents" Zack said as he jumped and flipped 10ft in the air and landed behind Troy going into a fighting stance.

"I'm ready" Zack said "Ok" Troy replyed also going into is fighting stance.

Gia then sat down on a nearby log to watch the guys train.

Troy ran toward Zack and tired to kick him in the chest only to be grabbed by Zack's hand then he twisted his hand making Troy spin in the air and landing on his back.

"You're gonna have to do better then that dude" Zack said, Troy then got back on his feet as he tried to land some punches but Zack blocked them all when he then grabbed Troy's arm and twisted his own arm around making Troy fall on his back again, then Troy got up again tired to swing at Zack only to be grabbed by Zack in the chest and pressing down making a shock wave which made Troy fly back and landed on his back again.

"Ok I give You win" Troy said still on his back when Zack walked over and helped him up.

Then Gia walked over and hugged Zack, "That was amazing!" she said with excitement

"Yeah what are you some kind of master?" Troy asked

"Kinda I'm a third degree black belt in Kung fu" Zack said

"That's cool think you could train me a little?" Troy asked

"Sure after we get something to drink I'm parched" Zack said as the three went to Ernie's smoothies to get some thing to drink.

* * *

Zack, Troy and,Gia entered Ernie's seeing Emma with a recycling bin. "Hey Troy,Zack,Gia" she greeted.

"Hey" the red,green and yellow rangers said as they heard a teen about the same age as Zack talking.

"Then I hit them with a toaster and said your toast man" The guy said.

"What's going on?" Zack asked.

"That guy over there he says he's the red power ranger" Ernie said with a smile.

Emma, Troy,and Zack smiled but Gia was not happy, "No one mocks my Zacky and gets away with it!" she said in an angry tone, "Easy tiger" Zack said putting his hand on Gia.

"Then I hit them with a round house kick,I called it a typical Tuesday" The guy said

"Wow what a faker,what are you gonna do Zack?" Emma asked

"Meh let him have his moment,It's only a matter of time before his lie comes back to bite him in the ass" Zack said

"So true" Troy said and high fived Zack.

* * *

Later that day Zack,Troy,and Gia were walking in the forest again.

"Ok Troy I promised to train you and that's what I'm gonna do,but first tell me what you see here" Zack said

"Ok I see... Forest" said Troy

"I see nature the trees, grass,the leafs, and the pond they share the samething" Zack said.

"What's that?" Troy asked

"Perfect harmony,that's what you must have that same harmony when you train"

"Why's that Zack?" Gia asked

"Because if you have no harmony you have no balance and with no balance you have no foucus and with no focus you will fail at everything."

"Ok I get it" Troy said as their morphers went of. "Let's go we'll train later." Zack said as they went to the location of the attack.

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!"

"MEGAFORCE RED!"

"MEGAFORCE GREEN!"

"MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

* * *

In the city the buildings were being destroyed by a dragonfly like alien.

"MWHAHAHA Creepox was right were on the fast track to victory!" Said draganfly.

"Stop you monster!" The voice came from the same guy who was pretending to be the red ranger.

"Who the heck are you a scared human" Draganfly said as the guy looked scared "Well who ever you are I'll cut you down to pecies"

"Not so fast!" Draganfly turn to see The blue,black,and pink rangers. "Why don't you pick on someone who can actually fight back!" Emma said

"Grr Rangers" Draganfly growled

"Cool" Said the guy as he felt a hand on his shoulder "You need to go your not safe here" It was Zack with Gia and Troy behind him in their ranger suits then getting the guy to safety.

"Ok their clear" Said Jake But then Draganfly span around knocking down the rangers.

"Strike!,now to finish you off" Draganfly said charging at the rangers when a pair of purple and orange blurs struck down Draganfly sending him back.

"Whoa"

"What?"

"What the?"

Then the blurs stopped reveling two more rangers a purple on the left and an orange on the right, they had the earth symbol on their chest and the sides of their helmets had wolves on them.

"You hurt our friends you mess with us" Said purple

"And you don't want to mess with us" Said orange

"WOLF SISTERS" The new rangers said

"More rangers" Draganfly

"Zack then ran up to the rangers. "Are you ok?" He said as he saw the purple and orange rangers

"What the?" He said

"Doesn't matter I"ll take you all on!" Draganfly said running around.

"Careful guys he's around I can sense him...THERE!" Zack said as he struck down Draganfly.

"Ow how'd he do that"

"Come on let finish him" Jake said as the rangers went straight towards Draganfly when a blur knocked them all down.

"Creepox!" Zack said as he got back up.

"Hehehehe you're mine red" Creepox said as Zack tighten his fist.

"No way cockroch you really don't understand us humans!" Zack said

"Hehehe I don't want to understand you" Said Creepox

"Then that your biggest mistake" Zack said lifting his sword.

"My only mistake is not curshing you before now!"Creepox said grinding his blades togather,then Zack ran towards Creepox aiming to slash him only to have Creepox block it.

"Huh?!" Zack said as Creepox sent him flying.

"The only thing that I need to Know about humans I already know that includes you" Said Creepox

"Then you'll know I'll never give up" Zack said getting on his feet as the other rangers blasted Creepox.

"Thanks guys" Zack said as he looked at the Purple and orange rangers,"Who are you".

"Some friends" said purple

"Back off!" said Gia

"I'll be back before you know it" Said Creepox as he and Draganfly disappeared.

"And we'll be waiting" said Zack as the guy came to the rangers.

"You do you realize what you've done?!" Said Jake

"Easy, listen what's your name?" Zack asked

"Jordan" Said the guy

"Jordan your shouldn't lie about something your not" Zack said

"Yeah you put us all in danger" Jake said

"I never thought I get into a real battle" Jordan said

"I know you want to help and we appreciate it,but it take special powers and training to fight these monsters,now we got to go" Zack said as he looked at The Purple and orange rangers "You two com with us"

* * *

Back at the forest all the rangers demorphed.

"Alright who are you?" Zack said

The purple and orange rangers demorhed showing two identical twins one was Hayley Stefani the other had Blonde shoulder length hair with a Purple streak in it, wears smart clothes and stylish but not overly expensive

"Wait I know you you're Hayley stefani" Zack said

"Yeah and this is my sister Toni Stefani"

"Hi" said stephinie

"So how did you become rangers?" Emma asked

"Well It started one day when me and Toni were Walking home from school when a bunch of green aliens attacked us but we manage to take them out then we were transported to some kinda cave witch had a little robot and is giant tiki head,then he said that we were brave and strong and gave us these morphers."

"Hello anyone out here?" Jordan yelled

"Crap guys morph!" Zack said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"GO GO MEGAFORCE"

"MEGAFORCE RED"

"MEGAFORCE BLUE"

"MEGAFORCE BLACK"

"MEGAFORCE GREEN"

"MEGAFORCE PINK"

"MEGAFORCE YELLOW"

"MEGAFORCE PURPLE"

"MEGAFORCE ORANGE"

Jordan came to the area where the rangers were training.

"You know Jordan it's not cool to sneak up on people" Noah said

"What are you doing here?,Well?" Jake asked

"You shouldn't have followed us here" Zack said putting his hand on Jordan's shoulder.

"But I" Jordan stuttered "I Know you want to be like us,but it takes more then desire to be a power ranger,It takes dedication and alot of training" Zack said

"Watch" Zack said as he dodged all of the milk jugs with no problem.

"Now you try" Zack said to Jordan.

Jordan tried to dodge all the jugs but didn't do so well.

"I just want to see what it was like to be the tough guy for once but I get it I'm no super hero" said Jordan

" We don't feel like super heros either but we take our mission to protect the earth very seriously" Zack said

"It's obvious you're a good guy" Emma said kneeling down "So maybe you can save the world is to be yourself"

Then their morphers beeped "We have to go please stay here" Zack said "Come on guys"

Back at the city dragonflay was destroying the city.

"Now what should I destroy next" Dragonflay said as the rangers came to confront him.

"Nothing we're taking you down" said Zack

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS NEVER SURRENDER,AND WE WILL STOP YOU!" said the rangers.

"You got lucky last time but I'll destroy you now!" Dragonflay said speeding around

"Sense him guys he's here right...There!" Zack beginning to strike with his sword but it wasn't Dragonflay it was Creepox.

"Impressive to bad I'm not Dragonflay" Creepox growled

"That's actually good you're the one I was looking for" Zack said just as Dragonflay was about strike when the other rangers blasted him.

"Hah your speed doesn't work now that we can sense where you are" Jake said

"We'll take it from here Zacky you take care of Creepox" Gia said as Zack and Creepox began fighting to the death.

Zack kept swinging at Creepox and Creepox did the same.

"I'm gonna send you back to the rock you came from" Zack said

"Hey some of my best friends crawled from under rocks" Creepox said as he slashed Zack sending him flying back and hitting a car windshield and breaking it.

"We insects were on this earth long before you humans and we'll be here long after you're gone!" said Creepox said knocking Zack down then sending him through a wall then fell on his stomach.

"I knew you humans were weak and now I'm gonna prove it now" growled Creepox

"You're wrong we humans learn from our mistakes that's how we get stronger and you will fail!" Zack yelled.

"You fool!" Creepox said as he charged at Zack but Zack grabbed a bar and lifted himself out of the was then landing on his feet.

"DRAGON SWORD FULL POWER!" Zack said as he slashed Creepox with all his power.

"AAH you won this round red ranger but this battle is far from over!" Creepox said as he sped while Zack nearly collapsed.

The other rangers destroyed Dragonflay but then the zombats came and made him bigger. "Zack we need you now" Troy said through his morpher "Ok I'll be there as soon as I can" Zack said breathing heavily as he summon his zord and the other zords transformed into the megazord.

"Catch me if I you can!" Dragonflay said as he started running around "Come on guys we can do this uuh" Zack said But the fight with Creepox took to much out of him.

"Don't worry Zack we'll take it from here" Jake said

"Yeah you just rest honey we'll take it from here" said Gia

The megazord started running after Dragonflay as it sped up so did Dragonflay.

"We'll never catch him this way"Said Gia

"Looks like you need a hand" Said Haley as two wolf Zords one purple one orange came in to help.

"Ready sis?" Haley asked

"Ready" said Toni

"GOSEI WOLF MEGAZORD ACTIVATE!"

The wolf zords combine togather with the purple on bottom and orange for the top.

"Jake,Gia you might need these" Haley said sending them some new zords.

"Thanks Haley ready Jake?" Gia said

"Ready"

"Land brothers activate" the black and yellow rangers said as a Dino,beetle,and,rinho zord came out of the ground the Dino and rinho attach through the megazords feet and the beetle replaced the head.

"Land GOSEI Great" ready the rangers said

"Come on guy lets finish him" Zack said

"Victory charge activate!" The rangers from both megazords yelled as they both took out Dragonflay destroying him for good.

"Mega rangers that a mega win" Zack Said

* * *

Later at Ernie's Jordan came in and said "Listen everyone I'm not the red ranger I was pretending to be some one I'm not and I'm sorry" but Everyone shunned him as he walk to the front where Zack and Gia were sitting at and sat next to them

"You did the right thing" Zack said as Jordan looked at him.

"Really" Jordan asked

"Yeah a true ranger would do that" Said Gia

"And the true red ranger would be proud too" Zack said patting Jordan's back.

Now every thing was normal again.


	5. authors note

Authors note

* * *

Hey guys I know I haven't update in a while but I've been super busy with collage and work i'm just tired but the good news is i have this weekend off so i'm gonna try update if i have time but i'm not making any promises and just to be clear this story is not i repeat NOT dead so i'll see u guy later

May the power protect u all. 


End file.
